Despierta y huele el café
by foldingcranes
Summary: [Shonen ai][Drabble]Cinco cosas que nunca le sucedieron a Shinji Ikari.


**Título:** Despierta y huele el café Cinco Cosas que nunca le sucedieron a Shinji Ikari  
**Género:** General/WAFF(li)  
**Fandom:** NGE  
**Pairing:** KaworuxShinji, AsukaxShinji (implicado), GendoxYui (implicado).  
**Words:** 1878 (OMG).  
**Rated:** T  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Warning:** OOCNESS, fluff y demáses  
**Comments:** Idea descaradamente robada de la comunidad de livejournal 5nver. Cinco cosas que NUNCA le pasaron a Shinji y que bien más de uno hubiera querido que le pasara. Pobre crío.

* * *

**X**

La caminata hacia y de vuelta de la escuela solía ser bastante larga y era mucho más conveniente efectuar el viaje en bus, pero a Shinji le molestaba lo caro del pasaje y a Kaworu la falta de espacio en los buses de la zona (que eran, de por sí, bastantes viejos). Así que caminaban, cuadra tras cuadra sin quejarse. Solían detenerse en un puente cerca del parque y contemplar las aguas del estanque, a los niños jugando y a las mujeres intercambiando los más frescos rumores. A veces (pero casi nunca), Asuka y Rei les acompañaban y pasaban un buen rato los cuatro juntos, hablando sobre la escuela o el plan del fin de semana. Discutiendo cosas triviales la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese día no les acompañaron las muchachos y ambos se detuvieron en silencio frente al estanque… estando solos se sentía mucho más_ personal_. Estando solos era más cómodo y podían hacer todo lo que no se podía estando en compañía, mejor dicho, estando Asuka. La chica hacia gestos y burlas cada vez que se les ocurría tocarse. _Será amargada_, pensó Shinji. Permanecían largos ratos mirándose, se tomaban de las manos y hablaban de cosas realmente estúpidas como el futuro. "_Unámonos a una orquesta_, decía Kaworu, _pasémonos la vida haciendo música"_. Shinji reía y podía imaginarse a ambos dando vueltas por el mundo, violín y cello en mano, muertos de hambre y sin un centavo. La idea se le hacía bizarra. _"Oye, no creo que las notas musicales sean comestibles."_ Kaworu capta la idea y refunfuña, _"Eres un viejo"_, le dice.

Shinji se columpia en la baranda del puente, _"¿Y eso?"_ pregunta, divertido. _"Pues eso, eres un viejete amargado"._ Se lo toman todo en broma, _todo_. _"¿Y te envejecerías conmigo, digo, juntos?"_. Kaworu lo mira serio, en actitud solemne, le aprieta la mano y no deja de mirarlo ni por un segundo. No se da cuenta y ya tienen las narices a centímetros la una de la otra; la distancia se hace nula y sus labios son suaves contra los suyos. _"Creo que lo he dejado más que claro"._

**X**

El día de su primer concierto su madre es quien le arregla la corbata. "Relájate" le dice, con increíble parsimonia, mientras lucha contra el nudo atolondrado y mal hecho en el cuello de su hijo. "Este es, probablemente, el peor nudo en la historia de los nudos".

"Gracias, mamá". Shinji suelta una risita boba y se pasa una mano por el pelo al sentir un temblor repentino en los hombres. Se mira en el espejo y prácticamente tiene _No debo huir _tatuado en la frente y se siente tan nervioso que tiene las manos húmedas. Siente la garganta seca, anhelando por un vaso de agua bien helada. "Te pareces a tu padre cuando estás nervioso" su madre lo mira, le escudriña el rostro, como queriendo comprobar la afirmación. Sonríe y da le pellizca una mejilla. "Él estaría orgulloso de ti".

En un rincón de su memoria están un niño sonriente y un hombre de lentes, admirando un enorme estuche de cello que luego pasaría a su posesión. "Sí, probablemente lo estaría".

La puerta del camerino se abre y por ella entra Kaworu, flamante en camisa y traje negro, con el corbatín hecho un desastre en su cuello. Se jala el nudo con los dedos y sonríe avergonzado. "¿Me ayudas un poco con esto, Yui?". Ella ríe burlona y terminando con Shinji _corre _a auxiliar a su 'yerno'. El nudo es horrendo y Yui pasa por lo menos cinco minutos intentando desatarlo. Suspira. "Ustedes dos nunca aprenden".

**X**

"Dicen que el primer beso siempre es el mejor". Shinji gruñe, cansado, y se queja de la tonta tendencia de su compañero a parlotear después de hacer el amor. Aparentemente, las conversaciones durante ese momento eran las más ociosas (a falta de energía y excesivo de sueño). Preparó todo un arsenal de monosílabos. "Hmn".

"¿Y tú que piensas?" pregunta con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz, no sonando somnoliento en lo más mínimo. "Oh, no lo creo para nada".

"Aw, no mientas Shinji. Sólo lo dices porque sabes que sé que no fui el primero en besarte". Kaworu hace un pucherito y Shinji le lanza un cojín. "Explícate" le dice, su voz ahogada por el cojín que aún tiene en la cara. Shinji hace una mueca y se le viene a la mente el calor del verano, un pastel de cumpleaños y a Asuka vestida del color de las frutillas, con la cara embarrada de chocolate. Rememora.

"Tenía diez años. Asuka y yo estábamos aburridos en casa, ese día había sido su fiesta de cumpleaños y los invitados ya se habían marchado a sus casas. Kaji había ido a dejar la basura y Misato se estaba duchando, así que estábamos solos. Había una telenovela puesta en la TV y de pronto, como de la nada, Asuka me preguntó si alguna vez me habían besado; le respondí que no." Shinji sonrió ante la imagen de su propio rostro, totalmente colorado por la vergüenza.

"¿Y qué dijo ella?".

"Ella dijo _'Besémonos; para matar el tiempo', _yo vacilé un rato y ella me acusó de cobarde. Le dije que no era ninguna cobarde y que estaba listo. Se me acercó y plantó sus labios en los míos y me tapó la nariz para que mi aliento no le hiciera cosquillas. Estuvimos así como… ¿cuarenta segundos? Me acuerdo porque empecé a quedarme sin oxígeno." Kaworu lanzó una risotada y rodó por la cama con una mano sobre el abdomen. Shinji le lanzó otro cojín "¡No te rías, o vas despertar a toda la casa!". Y Misato resultaba realmente espantosa por la madrugada… _que decir de Asuka._

**X**

"¿Papá?" llamó, dudoso. Se ha enredado con el cable de la caña de pescar, otra vez. Cada vez que sacan el equipo de pesca le sucede lo mismo y acaban perdiendo por lo menos diez minutos tratando de quitarse la caña de encima. Al final, tanto Gendo como Shinji terminan en el suelo, magullados por la seda y uno que otro anzuelo.

"No entiendo porque seguimos viniendo aquí. Nunca pescamos nada y creo que mamá sospecha que el salmón que llevamos a casa la semana pasada era comprado."

"Nah ¿cómo lo sabría?" ríe con sorna y se ajusta los lentes. Realmente era mal pescador.

"Estaba medio envasado cuando mamá lo llevó a la cocina, papá" arqueó una ceja y río cuando su padre hizo un gesto similar al de un ganso tragando. "No seas crío, hago lo que puedo". Se sientan en una roca, lanzan el anzuelo y esperan. Esperan, esperan, esperan…

Sin soltar la caña, Gendo da un salto en su lugar "¡Tengo uno¡Y es grande!" La caña empieza a tirarlo hacia delante y Shinji tiene que agarrarlo por la espalda para que no se caiga al agua. Siente un golpe, un grito lejano y todo se hace negro.

Cuando abre los ojos tiene algo frío en la frente. Hielo en bolsa. "¿Pero qué…?"

Una voz familiar le responde "Tu madre va a matarnos". Voltea a ver a su padre y se encuentra con que el pobre hombre tiene un arañón a lo largo del pómulo y el ojo izquierdo, además de tener medio rostro hinchado. "¿Qué te golpeó?".

"¿Recuerdas el pez que agarré?"

"Aja"

"Era una lata" Se veía realmente decepcionado el pobre.

"Ah" Shinji hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reirse. "Suena un poco…"

"… ¿Cliché?". Ambos rieron. "Pues sí, es bastante cliché. Todo esto."

"La cosa es que la lata me golpeó en el rostro" dijo, señalándose el ojo hinchado y morado. "Perdí el equilibrio y nos caímos sobre unas rocas. Un pescador nos halló y nos trajo aquí". Shinji trató de no pensar en lo ridículo de la situación y se dio cuenta de las vendas en su muñeca izquierda. "Oh no…" murmuró, horrorizado. Gendo pareció notar su sorpresa y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

"¡Es sólo un esguince! Estarás tocando de nuevo el cello por lo menos en unas tres semanas". Shinji rezongó y su enojo se convirtió en pánico cuando vio quien venía cruzando el umbral de la puerta del hospital. Gendo palideció.

Yui Ikari yacía imponente ante ellos, con las manos en las caderas y la furia inminente en sus delicadas facciones. "Ustedes dos considérense _muertos_".

**X**

Estaba oscuro, observó, como boca de lobo. Los ojos rojos de Kaworu brillando en la oscuridad; su torso de desnudo y pálido haciendo juego con las sábanas blancas que los envolvían. Sólo allí asimiló que ambos estaban desnudos.

Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y el tenerlo a él descansando arriba suyo, con un brazo sobre su pecho, no ayudaba mucho a la situación. Eran un lío de piernas y brazos, confundiéndose un cuerpo con el otro. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo, tan seguro. Se sentía salvo… y a la vez no; había algo en el ambiente, algo que lo apartaba de la seguridad y de ese sentimiento cálido en l pecho. Conocía esa sensación: una corazonada.

"¿Kaworu?"

"¿Hmm?" vino la respuesta, ahogada, casi como un ronroneo.

"Tú… ¿Te quedarás conmigo, digo, para siempre?" Apretó los labios, nervioso. El cuerpo arriba suyo se tensó. "No mientas".

"No. No puedo quedarme aquí". Voz impasiva, con una nota de resignación.

"¿Ésta es la última vez, verdad?". No contestó. "¿Entonces no volveré a verte?". La voz le salía temblorosa y sentía como si tuviera algo enorme atorado en la garganta. "Es lo mismo ¿sabes? Lo mismo una y otra vez. La gente va y viene y siempre acabo estando solo. Pero esta vez duele más que las demás… así que no te vayas. Por favor, _no te vayas_." Tuvo que contener el aliento para no llorar y por un momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo.

"No vas a estar bien; no vas a estar bien para nada, Shinji". Kaworu pensó en el plan, en su futuro sacrificio, en unirse con Adam. Morir en _sus_ manos. Y de pronto vio con claridad la imagen de un par de ojos vacíos y un niño encerrado en un cuarto sin ventanas. _'Oh dios. No va poder con esto'._

"Puedo ahorrarte el dolor, el dolor de tener que matarme. Puedo _salvarnos_ a los dos". Shinji tragó aire, ojos totalmente abiertos a la posibilidad de tener que matar a la única persona que alguna vez le quiso. "Puedo salvarnos, puedo ahorrarte el dolor Shinji". _Puedo hallar un modo para no destruirte_.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y vislumbrando el posible escenario supo que sólo que daba un posible opción. Sonrió y tomó una de las pálidas manos en las suyas propias. "Hazlo, _sálvanos_".

"Te amo". Le da un beso, suave, en los labios. Es suave y le provoca mariposas en el estómago. "Yo también te amo" le responde, y cierra los ojos. Las manos se posan alrededor de su cuello con la suavidad de una pluma, tocándolo afectuosamente. El toque va haciéndose más firme conforme pasan los segundos.

Se oye un suave _'crack'_ y Shinji cae lánguido sobre el colchón. El ángel no puede dejar de mirarlo; algo húmedo moja sus mejillas y las manos le arden como si las hubiera puesto sobre una estufa.

* * *

_04/10/07 _


End file.
